


Personae

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the plot of Persona 4 occurs with a variety of APH characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 22

Another town, another school. Another year of loneliness and isolation.

 

People stare at me on the train, most likely wondering why such a young person would be alone. The truth is, my parents don’t care. They’ve most likely forgotten my name. (They’ve forgotten my gender multiple times). I’m just their child who’s starting their second year of high school and staying with their uncle and younger cousin in the town of Hearth.

 

“We will be approaching Hearth in five minutes. This is the last stop on the westbound local train. All passengers must get off.” the speaker announces. I’m the only person in this car, for it’s heading to one of those tiny towns in the middle of nowhere that nobody cares about.

 

_….kind of like me, in fact…._

The train comes to an abrupt stop, and the doors open to a tiny platform. I climb out of the car, and am greeted by a tall man with dark skin wearing a mask, who’s holding the hand of a short girl with brown hair.

 

_So these are the people I’ll be spending the next year with…._

“Well, you’re certainly handsomer in person. Helps that the last time I saw you, you were…. three? Anyways, I’m Sadiq Adnan, and that’s my daughter Helena. You?” he asks, shaking my hand.

 

“I’m…. Daniel Hedervary….” I say, shaking his hand, wondering if I should be optimistic that he probably doesn’t think that I’m a girl…. at least they remembered that much.

 

“Helena, say hi to your cousin.” he says, gesturing towards the short girl. She mumbles something before burying her face in a stuffed cat.

 

“Um…. anyways, we’re going to drive home right now. She’s really shy around people she doesn’t know.” Sadiq says, leading Helena and I towards his car. Unfortunately, we end up stuck behind a really slow delivery truck. There’s a newspaper on my chair, and I begin to read it, but all it’s discussing is the economy and some politician's love affair.

 

_Is this town really that boring? I don’t want to spend the rest of this year bored and alone…._

We make a quick stop at a gas station, where we’re still stuck behind that delivery truck. An attendant comes up to me and tries to convince me into working there, but I’m not really focused on anything they’re saying.

 

_Plus, I’m leaving town in a year…. and…. I feel dizzy…._

 

“....are you alright?” Helena asks me.

 

“I’m fine….” I respond as Sadiq gets back into the car and drives us to his house. The three of us walk into the living room.

 

“Anyways, dinner’s ready, and-” he begins, before the phone rings.

 

“....why would anyone want to call me….” he rambles, grabbing the phone. I try to converse with Helena, but she’s still staring at her cat.

 

“Yes, I’ll be there-you two have dinner without me. The laundry’s inside, right?” Sadiq asks as he walks out the door.

 

“I did it already….” Helena says, as her father leaves the building. She turns the TV on, and they’re discussing the weather.

 

_Maybe I should ask her something?_

“Um…. what’s your dad’s job?” I ask.

 

“He’s…. a detective. He investigates things and catches bad guys….” she says, as the news switches to discussion of some local politician's affair with a newscaster, and how she’s been pulled off air, which randomly leads into something about sex-changes and abusive relationships….

_Should I let her see this?_

_She’s probably too young to understand most of it…._

“....this is boring.” she says, as the news switches to a commercial for some store called Junes.

 

_This is…. also boring. This type of commercial is everywhere…. at least it’s catchy._

“Every day’s great at your Junes!” Helena sings. “Do you want to eat something?”

 

“Thanks, but I’m tired….” I say, collapsing onto the sofa and falling asleep.

 

 


	2. April 23

_Fog…. there’s fog everywhere._

_I move forwards, feeling like a puppet…._

_“Do you seek the truth?”_

_“Find me….”_

_There’s a door in front of me, and I slash through it with a sword…. and I hear the voice again._

_“Try all you like…. but you won’t catch me.”_

_The fog’s becoming thicke_ r, and the dream’s becoming darker….

 

“Good morning!” Helena exclaims as I open my eyes.

 

_Why is she…. oh right, it’s the first day of school…. yay…._

“Let’s eat.” she says, leading me towards the table. I notice that Sadiq isn’t here.

 

“Do you know where your dad is?” I ask, wondering if this is normal.

 

“He had to do something for work…. and you’re starting school today, right? Can I walk you there?” she asks, grabbing an umbrella.

 

_Well…. at least I have one person…._

She hands me another umbrella, and we walk out the door and into the rain.

 

“Your school’s straight ahead….” she says, turning right. “Bye….”

 

“Goodbye, Helena.” I say. I’m about to keep walking when some guy with white hair almost crashes his bike.

 

_I should probably leave him alone…._

I walk down the road and through the door, before making my way to room 2-2 of W Academy, hoping I won’t be alone….

 

The entire class is discussing their homeroom teacher, who’s named Mr. Vargas, and how bad he is. I assume they’re exaggerating, but he walks through the door and proceeds to spend the next five minutes insulting everything and everyone under the sun, including how my parents must hate me and how I must be some sort of delinquent, for why else would they send me to Hearth?

 

_Well…. you’ve gotten one out of two correct…._

“Excuse me, but is the new student sitting here?” a girl with dark skin and hair in two pigtails asks, pointing at the next next to her.

 

“Of course, you fucking idiot. Why else would it be empty? I swear, you children get stupider and stupider every year….” he says as I make my way to the chair.

 

“He sucks, doesn’t he?” the girl says, turning towards me. “Well…. we’re only going to have him for a year, and then we’ll never have to see him again!”

 

_And I’ll never see any of you guys again._

“Can’t you kids just shut the fuck up for ten seconds?!” Mr. Vargas exclaims, slamming his fist onto his desk.

 

BEEP!

 

“Attention. All teachers are to report to the office for a meeting. All students are to stay in their classrooms until further notice. No one can leave this building until further notice.” the loudspeaker blares.

 

_What’s happening?_

Mr. Vargas storms out the door, threatening all of us with detentions and cursing at the faculty.

 

“I hope that meeting’s about firing him!” the girl next to me exclaims as sirens go off.

 

_….they probably wouldn’t be blaring sirens if they were firing someone…._

Everyone’s rushed to the windows. From what I can hear, they’re discussing how ridiculously foggy it is and the disappearance of someone named Felicia Lukasiewicz.

 

_She sounds familiar…. because she was that newscaster who had an affair with a politician…. and she’s mysteriously disappeared._

_I wouldn’t be surprised if…. stop being morbid._

“I heard that someone saw her near Junes.” someone says.

 

“I’ve heard that too…. and I’ve also heard that she’s staying at the inn. Celine, is that true?” someone else asks.

 

“I can’t tell you that.” the person who I assume is Celine responds, before turning towards the girl next to me.

 

“Will they ever shut up?” she asks.

 

“.....do you always have to ask me this? Anyways, I heard one of the guys in the other class declare that she was his soulmate or something…..” the girl next to me rambles.

 

Celine looks like she’s about to respond before the loudspeaker goes off again.

 

“Attention. All students are to leave this building right now. The police have been dispatched around this area. Do not disturb them. Go home right now.”

 

_What’s going on?_

I get out of my seat and begin to leave, but the girl who was sitting next to me grabs someone’s hand and walks up to me.

 

“Are you leaving on your own?” she asks.

 

“Um…. I guess?” I answer.

 

“Well, we can’t just leave you here! Come with us! I’m Victoria Michel, and that’s Celine Bellemare!” she exclaims, gesturing at the blonde girl next to her with glasses and a pair of braids.

 

_She’s cute….. I didn’t expect this to happen. At all._

“I’m Daniel Hedervary.” I say.

 

“Nice to meet you…. sorry if this is surprising.” Celine says, leading the three of us out the door. We’re in the hallway when that guy who crashed his bike this morning stops in front of us and begins staring at me for some reason.

 

“Elisaveta?!” he asks.

 

_Um…. firstly, I’m a guy, and secondly…. please don’t call me that. Seriously._

Victoria is talking to him, and he appears to have left….

 

“Who’s that?” I ask.

 

“This guy in our class who’s kind of obsessed with someone in the grade above us.” she responds, and the three of us walk out the door.

 

“By the way, why did you transfer here?” Celine asks, and I begin to tell them about why I’m in Hearth.

 

_….and my parents also wish that I was a girl and thought I was one at least once…._

“Oh! So you weren’t a delinquent! But why Hearth? Apart from the inn, there’s nothing else here!” Victoria exclaims after I finish talking to her and Celine.

 

“Thanks…. but there really isn’t anything interesting about that.” Celine says, folding her hands in front of her chest. There’re a bunch of people in front of us, and we get stuck behind a creepy looking guy with white hair who looks like he could murder all of us, someone with five shopping bags, and a guy in a suit.

 

“I can’t believe this! To hang it from an antenna....”

 

“I wanted to see her….”

 

“The police have cleared her body away.”

 

_….please tell me this isn’t what I think it is…._

“A BODY?!” Victoria yells as someone runs up to us.

 

“Daniel?! What the hell are you doing here?!” Sadiq exclaims, running towards us with someone who looks like they’re about to throw up.

 

“We just happened to be passing through here….” I say, noticing that he’s still wearing that mask for some reason….

 

“You know him?” Victoria asks.

 

“I’m his legal guardian and uncle…. and if you’re wondering who the guy with me is, that’s my partner, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, who does not talk. At all.” Sadiq says. “Helena’s home right now.”

 

_….why did I forget about her?!_

Celine and Victoria have already left, and I make my way back to my house. Helena’s sitting in front of the TV.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t pick you up.” I say.

 

“It’s okay…. I don’t think Dad’s going to be home….” she says, as the newscaster starts talking about murder.

 

“The body of Felicia Lukasiewicz was found near our schools. Hearth’s police department has-” the newscaster begins, before Helena’s scream scares me.

 

“Dad works there!” she yells.

 

“Ah…. Helena, it’s going to be okay.” I say, patting her on the head.

 

“I know…. this stuff happens….” she says.

 

“The body was found hanging from a TV antenna atop a nearby roof. The police are stiff trying to figure out how it got there.” the newscaster reports.

 

“That’s scary….” Helena says, grabbing my hand as the TV switches to discussion of her affair with Toris Laurinaitis, and some stuff on how he’s been fired, before going into the commercials.

 

_Is Junes the only store anywhere near here?_

“Every day’s great at your Junes!” Helena sings, and I decide to join her.

 

“You like that song too? I’m the best in my class at it!” she exclaims, singing it to herself.

 

I’ve spend around 24 hours in Hearth, and someone’s died…. but how did they end up on the TV antenna?

 

_At least the people are nice here…. and why are you being selfish?_

 

 


	3. April 24

On my way to school, that crazy guy with white hair who though I was a girl almost hit me with his bike.

 

“Are you alright?” I ask, walking towards him.

 

“Of course I am! Nothing can stop the awesome me! And by the way, my name is Gilbert Beilschmidt!” he exclaims, hopping back onto his bike.

 

_He’s…. very self-confident…._

We attempt to have a conversation, but half of it is him discussing his awesomeness and the other half is about Felicia Lukasiewicz’s death.

 

_….yes, who in their right mind would stick a body on a TV antenna?_

Apparently, we’re in the same class. Mr. Vargas shows up three seconds later and starts yelling at us before launching into an incredibly profane lecture about philosophy.

 

_….well, he’d do a much better job at getting his point across if he didn’t swear so much. Is he even allowed to do that?_

The class goes by incredibly slowly, until Mr. Vargas finally exits the room and Gilbert walks up to my desk.

 

“Anyways, how are you enjoying Hearth?” he asks.

 

“It’s…. interesting? The people are nice here.” I respond.

 

“Well, you’ll enjoy it so much more with the awesome me as your guide!” he begins, as Victoria and Celine walk up to me.

 

“By the way, that’s not Elisaveta.” Celine says.

 

“I know! I’m still working on my awesome plan to confess my love to her!” he exclaims.

 

“....nevermind.” Celine responds, turning towards Victoria. “I’m going to be kind of busy today, so I can’t go to Junes with you.”

 

“Aww! I don’t want to be alone-hey, do you want to come with me?” she responds.

 

“Of course! Everything is better with the awesome me around!” Gilbert exclaims.

 

“Um…. I was asking Daniel, but you can come as well….” she says. I decide to go with them, and they lead me to a large store.

 

_So, this must be Junes…._

The three of us sit down at a table in their food court, and Gilbert places a tray of food on the table.

 

“Do they have fish here?” Victoria asks.

 

“No…. and I’ll pay for all of this myself! My dad’s the manager of this branch-and Elisaveta’s here!” he exclaims, running towards a nearby table.

 

_….are you sure you’re not being creepy?_

“So, he’s a bit obsessed with this girl named Elisaveta Sebestyen, who works here part time and her family runs a store near here….. and there’s a really good-oh, wait. It closed. A lot of stores closed after Junes showed up.” Victoria rambles.

 

_….supply and demand, I guess? Or something…._

She changes the subject to something else, and we discuss food for a bit before Gilbert comes back, muttering something under his breath.

 

“Anyways, if you’re looking for romantic advice, you could stare at a TV tonight and it’ll display the face of your soulmate.” Victoria suggests.

 

“Seriously?! The awesome me has no belief in urban legends!” he exclaims. “The awesome me would prefer to find the person who murdered Felicia Lukasiewicz! Maybe he’s hiding in that potted plant!”

 

“Um…. you probably shouldn’t joke about that stuff….” I say, walking out the door and back to my house. Helena’s alone again, and we have a quiet dinner together.

 

“Dad’s home!” she exclaims, as Sadiq walks through the door. “You’re late!”

 

“I’ve been busy with work…. can you turn the TV on?” he asks. The newscaster is interviewing someone with long brown hair who claims to have found Felicia Lukasiewicz’s body.

 

_The screen’s really blurry…._

Luckily, it isn’t that long, and it changes to a story on the economy before another ad for Junes shows up. Helena is asking Sadiq if we could go there, but my mind’s stuck on what Victoria said earlier today.

 

_“....you could stare at a TV tonight and it’ll display the face of your soulmate.”_

_It’s probably just a rumor, but I’ll try…._

I spend the next few hours sitting in front of the TV, and something displays on the screen at midnight, but I can’t focus, for my head’s spinning….

 

_What’s happening to me?!_

Somehow, I…. stuck my hand into the TV…. and was almost sucked into it.

 

“Are you alright?” someone asks.

 

“I’m fine…..” I respond, deciding to go to sleep.

 

_It was probably a dream…. and no one’d believe me._

 

 


	4. April 25

Mr. Vargas does not teach history. Instead, some woman wearing an Egyptian headdress who claims to be named Nefertiti Hassan is talking about Christianity.

 

_I would say this is the weirdest thing that’ll happen today, but I almost got sucked into a TV yesterday…._

“.....and, Mr. Hedervary, can you name another reason religion is important in the history of Europe?” she asks.

 

_Did I raise my hand? I wasn’t really focused on what she was saying…._

“Um…. war, maybe?” I respond.

 

“Yes, that’s correct.” she says, before going into the religious wars that happened between 1524 and 1648.

 

_Due to the Protestant Reformation….. many nations went to war. The Holy Roman Empire (now modern-day Germany), was the most affected by them. A series of smaller civil wars built up to the Thirty Years War, where over 30% of its population died…. (and it was allied with Austria, Hungary….)_

_That’s strange…. and there was also something involving frying pans. Maybe._

Despite her quirks, Mrs. Hassan is about eight billion times better at teaching than Mr. Vargas.

 

_Her name sounds kind of familiar…. I feel like I’ve heard it somewhere…._

“Class ends in one minute, and don’t discuss Felicia Lukasiewicz! I’ve heard enough about her! My son’s on the police department….” she exclaims, walking towards the door.

 

_…..oh, right. That guy who doesn’t talk. Gupta Muhammad Hassan…._

The second she leaves, the classroom explodes into discussion of Felicia Lukasiewicz. It’s mostly about who in their right mind would hang a body from a TV antenna. Gilbert walks up to my desk muttering something completely random, but I hear the name Elisaveta at least once.

 

_Um…. there are plenty of other people on this planet?_

“Hey! Don’t discuss your plan to confess to her when she found a body!” Victoria exclaims. I notice that Celine doesn’t seem to be here.

 

“Do you know where Celine is?” I ask, as Gilbert keeps going on and on about…. something.

 

“She’s at the inn…. but she’s really smart, she’ll be able to catch up with us. Anyways, did you guys see a girl with long brown hair on the Midnight Channel?” she responds.

 

_Did you get sucked into your TV last night?_

“Yes…. so we have the same soulmate?! Well, obviously, anyone would prefer the awesome me! Daniel, what did you see?” Gilbert exclaims, and I begin telling them about how I was almost sucked into my TV last night.

 

“We’re not talking about dreams! We’re discussing reality here! Oh, does Junes sell TVs?” Victoria exclaims. Gilbert proceeds to drag the two of us out the door and into Junes, before finally letting go in front of a flat-screen TV.

 

_Thank you for murdering my arm. I really appreciate that._

“I’m not buying that one! There are way too many zeros!” Victoria exclaims, looking at the price tag. “Do you have any ones that us ordinary people can afford?!”

 

“It’s not my fault that the economy sucks!” Gilbert exclaims, dragging her into the TV aisle. I would’ve gone with them, but….

 

_….I might as well try again?_

I move my arm towards the TV, and it went straight through the screen, along with the rest of my body…..

 

“That’s not a TV, that’s a box! Hey, Daniel-” Victoria begins, turning around. “What the hell’s going on right now?!” she exclaims, running towards me.

 

“I’m falling through a TV.” I respond as she grabs my legs.

 

“Gilbert! Help me!” she yells as he runs towards her.

 

“What the-how are we supposed to get him out!” he exclaims.

 

“I don’t know?! Just help me!” Victoria yells.

 

He grabs my left leg, and the three of us fall through the TV together.

 

_What’s going on?!_

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” someone screams as we hit the ground. There’s fog everywhere….

 

“Are you guys alright?” I ask.

 

“Yes…. I’m fine…. I guess.” Victoria says, picking herself off the ground. “Do you have any idea where we are?”

 

“Wherever we are, we’re definitely not in Hearth!” Gilbert exclaims. “Should we explore?”

 

“Isn’t it a better idea for us to get out of here?” I ask.

 

“Okay! So we just need to find the TV that got us into here?” Victoria asks, and the three of us begin wandering around…. wherever we are, but all we find is a room filled with bloodstains, a chair, and a noose….

 

_This is really disturbing…._

“....throw them in…. throw them in….” someone murmurs.

 

_What the-_

“There’s a TV right here!” Victoria exclaims, and the three of us jump through it, hoping that we’ll leave that creepy room…. and we land on the floor in front of the flat-screen TV in Junes.

 

_….what just happened?!_

“Attention all shoppers. Junes closes in five minutes.” the loudspeaker blares.

 

“How long were we in there?!” Gilbert exclaims.

 

“I don’t know…. but I think we should all go home.” I say. The three of us walk out of Junes together, and we all feel incredibly cold….

 

“Where were you?!” Sadiq asks as I walk through the door.

 

_Um…. I just fell through a TV with two other people?_

“....anyways, thank god you’re home. Have you seen anyone named Elisaveta Sebestyen anywhere?” he asks.

 

“I haven’t….” I say as Helena turns the TV on.

 

“Well, she’s gone missing, and we’re currently looking for her….” he responds. The newscaster is still discussing Felicia Lukasiewicz’s murder, how Elisaveta Sebestyen has gone missing, and some stuff about the town’s inn.

 

“Celine Bellemare…. she’s rumored to be taking over the inn later this year. On another note, a fog advisory has been issued for all of Hearth.” the newscaster says.

 

_Wow…. that’s amazing…._

_I feel dizzy…._

I walk over to the sofa and go to sleep, dreaming of bloodstained rooms.


	5. April 26

The second I get off the sofa, Sadiq’s rushing out the door with some coffee.

 

_What’s happening?! Is…. no, don’t be morbid!_

“Dad’s got another call…. he won’t be back for a while.” Helena says, grabbing my hand. I take an umbrella and walk out the door with her.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay….” I say. There’s a huge crowd of people, and we get stuck behind a pair of girls who are loudly discussing murder.

 

_….rumors always get blown out of proportion by people, right?_

Finally, I get to school, but there’s an unannounced assembly. Apart from Celine, everyone seems to be here….

 

_Why are they holding this?_

“I regret to inform you that…. one of our students, Miss Elisaveta Sebestyen…. has passed away.” the principal says. “She was found this morning….”

 

_…..five days in Hearth and two people have died…._

The speech seemingly lasts for hours before he lets us out. Once we leave, everyone explodes into discussion about murder.

 

“She was hanging from a telephone pole…. it’s got to be a serial killer!”

 

“I saw her on the Midnight Channel….”

 

“Who do you think did it?”

 

_….isn’t mourning a better option?_

“It’s really easy for people to speculate about total strangers, isn’t it?” Victoria asks, walking towards me with Gilbert.

 

“I saw her too….” he says, staring into space. “....that thing could predict your death….”

 

“Didn’t someone…. okay, that’s really disturbing.” Victoria says.

_What?_

_Oh…. both of them were on the channel before they died….._

“Could this have something to do with the room we found yesterday?” I ask.

 

“The one behind the TV?! Of course! Let’s go figure out who killed Elisaveta!” Gilbert exclaims, dragging the two of us into Junes.

 

“Um…. shouldn’t we bring stuff with us?” I ask. “If the killer’s in there, wouldn’t they try to attack us?”

 

“Okay! Here’s an inflatable shark, a frying pan, and a first aid kit!” Victoria exclaims, grabbing a bunch of random objects.

 

_What exactly is the shark for?_

“What the heck are we supposed to do with this stuff if the killer shows up?!” Gilbert exclaims.

 

“You can bludgeon them to death!” Victoria says, tossing me the frying pan, and the three of us jump into the TV.

 

“....another one…. another one…. another one….” a disembodied voice says.

_Another what?_

_Wait…. it said ‘throw them in’ yesterday…._

“Do you think this has to do with the deaths?” I ask. “It said ‘throw them in’ yesterday….”

 

“So someone chucked Elisaveta through a TV?! I’LL-” Gilbert begins, before another disembodied voice cuts him off.

 

“.....no exit…. no exit…. no exit…. no exit….”

 

_What the-_

“Liar! We got out the last time, so we just need to find the creepy room with the TV in it!” Victoria yells.

 

The three of us wander around for a bit, but the only thing we can find is fog, until we stumble upon…. something that looks like a road.

 

“How did the Hearth Shopping District get in here?” Victoria asks.

 

“I don’t know, but this was probably the last place Elisaveta was before she died.” I say, tightening my grip on the frying pan.

 

Gilbert’s about to say something, but someone screams and an army of…. what looks like person shaped blobs with masks on are swarming us….

 

“SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!!!!!!” he yells.

 

_I am you and you are me…._

Somehow, a figure that looked like a knight appears out of nowhere, wielding my frying pan.

 

_What the-what am I supposed to do now?! Can I control this thing?_

_Okay, if I can.... is there any way for it to get rid of these blobs.... I don't-_

 

It responds to my thoughts, and was somehow able to kill them with the pan….. 

 

_What did I just do?_

“That was…. awesome! Tell me how you did that!” Gilbert exclaims.

 

“I…. have no idea how I did that.” I say.

 

“Well, the frying pan was useful, so why can’t the inflatable fish be?” Victoria asks.

 

“Well, the frying pan is heavy enough to-” he begins, before another disembodied voice starts talking.

 

“.....Persona…. Personae…. you who have conquered yourself….”

 

“So that’s what that was? Do you know where I can get one?” Gilbert asks, but another disembodied voice pops up.

 

“I hate you….. I hate you…. I HATE YOU!”

 

“Elisaveta?!” he exclaims.

 

_What?! Is that her voice?!_

“It’s coming from over there!” Victoria exclaims, running towards a door.

 

“That’s her family’s store!” Gilbert exclaims, and the three of us run through it, and we’re greeted by yet another disembodied voice.

 

“I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO BARGE INTO MY LIFE?!” it yells.

 

_….this is really disturbing…. I don’t know why, but I feel like I’m yelling all of this stuff…._

“Elisaveta, you’re kidding, right?!” Gilbert yells.

 

“Of course she isn’t. After all, you’ve always known that, haven’t you?” someone says, walking up to us…. and it’s another Gilbert.

 

_….the fact that I can say that this isn’t the strangest thing that’s happened to me…._

“Who the hell are you?” he asks.

 

“Why does it matter?! I am you! I know everything about you!” the other him exclaims.

 

“Just because…. you know that I knew that Elisaveta…. always hated me doesn’t mean anything!”

 

“Wait, you knew that she hated you?!” Victoria asks.

 

“Hahaha…. that’s not the only thing I know. I know how desperate you are for attention…. I know how lonely you are…. I know that you only pretend to be awesome, so maybe, just maybe, someone will notice you? But what does it matter? They all hate you…. so what’s the point of living?”

 

_What?!_

 

“.....that doesn’t matter! You’re still not me!” he exclaims, grabbing the frying pan out of my hands.

 

“Heh…. you wanted something to happen, didn’t you? Well, have fun!” the other him exclaims, conjuring a gun out of nowhere and shooting…. someone. I can’t see who, for the room is ridiculously foggy.

 

“I am a Shadow…. just like those you fought earlier. I will become one with you….” it says. I can’t see anything…..

 

_I don’t know if Gilbert and Victoria are alright, but I have to make sure they don’t die! I’ll protect them!_

_Please.... protect them...._

The knight shows up again with the frying pan. It casts a shield, repelling a storm of projectiles at the other Gilbert, who’s still shooting us, until he falls down into a pool of blood. The fog disappears, only for the other him to spring up again.

 

“....accept me…. or I will consume you….” it whispers.

 

“You’re alright!” Gilbert exclaims, running towards me and carrying Victoria. “She was knocked out by the gun…. and why the hell would I accept this crazy bastard as a part of me?!”

 

“Because…. I am you. I am the part of yourself that you wish to hide…. I am the person you are underneath your mask….” it says.

 

_…..so he’s a very good liar. Or something…._

“You know, I wouldn’t think any differently of you.” I say, trying to break the silence.

 

“Fine…. as much as I hate to admit it, you’re me and I’m you. Now can we get out of here?” Gilbert says as the other him dissolves and turns into….. something. There’s also a TV that shows up out of nowhere, and the three of us jump through it.

 

“.....did we ever use that fish? What did I miss?” Victoria asks, opening her eyes.

 

“Um…. it’s a long story. Can I keep the frying pan?” I ask, walking out the door. I’m a few minutes away from home when I notice a girl wearing a pink dress sitting on a bench.

 

_She looks kind of familiar….._

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten about me, but I’m Celine.” she says. “You’re Daniel, right? How are you enjoying Hearth?”

 

“Um…. it’s really interesting?” I respond.

 

_…..and I’ve almost died at least once and fallen through a TV with Victoria and Gilbert….._

“That’s surprising….. must be the murders…. and how’s Victoria? She can be a bit overbearing at times…..” Celine says.

 

“We’re getting along.” I say. “I have to go now…..”

 

Helena’s the only person at my house. The TV is currently on the news, and they’re discussing the death of Elisaveta Sebestyen….

 

_….who was most likely shoved into a TV and devoured by Shadows….._

“Dad’s not going to be home again….” Helena says, scooting towards me.

 

_….she’s used to this…. it’s like me…. when I was younger…._

“I’m here for you. Don’t worry.” I say, patting her on the head.

 

“It’s okay.” she says as the news switches to a story about the town’s inn, and how Celine Bellemare has taken over its management.

 

_…..that interviewer is really creepy….. seriously, you do not discuss your interviewee’s sex life, especially when said person is in high school._

_Please tell me Helena doesn’t know what they’re talking about…._

“This is boring. Do you want to help me wash the dishes?” she asks, and I turn the TV off, walking with her to the sink.

 

_She reminds me so much of myself…. except as a girl…._

 

 


	6. April 27

“Did you see who was on the Channel last night?” Victoria asks me as I walk into class with Gilbert, who’d decided not to run me over with his bike this morning.

 

“I don’t think so?” I ask.

 

“Um….. have either of you seen Celine anywhere?” she asks, her voice speeding up.

 

“Isn’t she still at her inn?” Gilbert asks. “Wouldn’t you know that?”

 

“I…. do, but you know how we were discussing the Midnight Channel and how it might predict your death? Well…. I saw Celine on it.” she says, her voice getting even faster.

 

_….it could be a coincidence, but the last two people on it both died…._

“Well, let’s get out of here and save her! And we are not bringing that incredibly unawesome shark with us!” Gilbert exclaims, as he and Victoria grab my hands and drag me out of school.

 

“Shouldn’t you call her first?” I ask as we enter Junes. “We could be jumping to conclusions….”

 

“Okay, fine! Gilbert, you go grab stuff!” Victoria exclaims, pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Hello? Celine? CELINE?! CE-oh, hi. So you’re going to be at the inn? Okay. Um…. yeah, we thought you were dead. Long story. Bye!”

 

_….so, this was all a false alarm…._

“Celine’s not in the TV!” Victoria yells at Gilbert, who’s handing her something.

 

“Well, thanks for dragging us here. We can’t go back to class, for Mr. Vargas would kill us!” he exclaims. The two of them argue for a few minutes, before reaching the conclusion that we should all go to my house for the rest of the day. I attempt to protest, but they drag me out of Junes and through my front door, where Sadiq is monologuing at someone about murder.

 

“....yes, you can rule his wife out, she has a solid alibi, and there is absolutely nothing linking Toris Laurinaitis to either of the deaths as well…. so we’re back to the inn…. and what the hell are you doing here?” he asks, pointing at the three of us. I’m about to answer, when Victoria starts talking about we were let out due to a personal emergency.

 

“And it has to do with the murders. Especially since one of the victims went to your school…. and Gupta, this is my nephew and some people in his class.” he says.

 

The room is silent for a bit before someone starts up a conversation and we spend the rest of the day talking and attempting to cook. Helena comes home from school, and I introduce her to Victoria and Gilbert, who proceed to attempt to convince her into eating their food.

_….the only edible thing those two made was the fish…. and…. why am I smiling?_

_This is what friendship is….. on a practical level, not a theoretical one…._

 

 


	7. April 28

_Just in case…. I’ll check the Midnight Channel…._

I got out of bed, turned the TV on…. and was greeted by Celine.

 

She was wearing a pink dress and standing in some place that looked like a castle. She seemed to be rambling about something random….

 

_….doesn’t that look like the world in the TV? I need to-_

RING!

 

Someone was calling me. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and answered the call.

 

“Daniel, did you see Celine on the Midnight Channel?!” Gilbert asks.

 

“Yes, and it looked like she was in the TV world…. should we contact Victoria?” I ask.

 

“She probably knows about this…. and do you know Celine’s number?!” he asks.

 

“I don’t….” I say.

 

“Crap. Anyways, meet me at Junes and we’ll go into the TV with something awesome!” he exclaims, hanging up.

 

_It is 12:03 AM. How are you so energetic?_

I spent the next few hours drinking at least ten cups of coffee before rushing out the door to Junes.

 

_….ow my head…. and I hope I didn’t leave Helena alone at home…._

“Hey! I found this awesome sword in my basement!” Gilbert exclaims, waving a sword at me, which led to us getting arrested.

 

_.....thank you for your stunning act of idiocy at…. five AM?_

“I’m going to let you go on this, but please don’t do that again. Especially with the current state of Hearth….” the policeman rambles, before discussing something with another one.

 

“Celine Bellemare has disappeared…..”

 

“She probably has nothing to do with Felicia Lukasiewicz or Elisaveta Sebestyen, but we’ve been discussing the inn’s potential involvement in their deaths….”

 

_….so this is real…. the Channel was right…._

“Is there a phone anywhere?” Gilbert asks, and someone tells him that there’s one in the lobby. He’s about to call someone when Victoria shows up.

 

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you guys! Celine’s gone!” she yells.

 

“We know that already….” I say, as Gilbert tries to get his money back.

 

_….and the police suspect her…._

“Have you seen your uncle anywhere?! I need to-” she begins, before Gilbert cuts her off.

 

“Firstly, they think she killed Elisaveta and Felicia, and secondly, if we told them that she was in a TV, they’d think we’re nuts and get us sent to a mental hospital. How about we just go to Junes and save her?” he says.

 

“Fine…. and I’m prepared!” she exclaims, lifting her purse.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t bring another inflatable shark….” Gilbert says as we sprint towards Junes and jump through the TV….

 

“.....yet another…. yet another…. another….” a disembodied voice says.

 

“Well…. here’s another frying pan and a bunch of swords. Does this make you feel better?” Victoria asks while extracting everything from her bag.

 

“Where’d you get the awesome swords? The castle’s over there!” Gilbert exclaims, pointing at a nearby building, and the three of us sprint towards it, hoping that Celine’s still alive…. until we’re distracted by another disembodied voice.

 

“I wanted her to save my life…. Victoria Michel…..” it says.

 

_….is that Celine?!_

“Celine?! We’re coming!” Victoria exclaims, and we keep running through the castle….

 

“.....all I’m really good at is stuff no one cares about…. seriously, who cares about poker? Why does Victoria even bother with me?” the person who sounds like Celine says….

 

“Celine, that’s not true! You’re a genius, and I love you!” Victoria exclaims.

 

“.....but you want that to be true, don’t you? You want to protect her?” another Victoria says, stepping into the castle.

_Please don’t try and kill us….._

“Just accept her!” Gilbert yells, but Victoria isn’t listening.

 

“You know what people say about you. That you’re too crazy and blunt…. isn’t it a wonder that Celine’s still here? That she’s still your friend?” the other her asks.

 

_….at least it’s better that a hypothetical…. and why the hell am I thinking this?!_

“How am I supposed to accept this crazy person?!” Victoria exclaims. “There’s no way in hell you’re anything near me!”

 

“DON’T DO THAT!” I yell, but it’s too late, for the other her is summoning an army of daggers shaped like fish….

 

“Hehehe…. I am a Shadow…. the unrepressed self…. and I WILL BECOME ONE WITH YOU!” it exclaims.

 

_Protect us!_

The knight’s back, and it generates a shield from the frying pan…. but it doesn’t repel any of the projectiles, they’re all stuck in the pan….

 

“Tell me how you did that!” Gilbert exclaims.

 

“This’ll sound really weird, but just think about what you want it to do, and it’ll do it!” I exclaim, as Victoria’s still trying to stab the other her with a sword….

 

“Okay! I want to awesomely incapacitate this thing!” he exclaims, as wind comes out of nowhere, tying the other Victoria down….

 

“Accept her! Now!” he yells.

 

“Why?! THIS ISN’T ME!” she exclaims.

 

“If you don’t want her to kill us all before we can save Celine, you have to!” I command.

 

“Okay, fine! As much as I hate to admit it, you’re me! Now…. can…. we….” she begins, before collapsing. There’s a voice murmuring about Personae again, but neither one of us can focus….

_….so we either save Celine or get Victoria out of here…._

“She was fine last time, right?!” Gilbert asks, running towards her.

 

“Yes, but we don’t know how large this castle is. Celine could be miles away from us!” I exclaim. “Let’s just get her home and come back tomorrow….”

 

“Okay, fine. There’s a TV right there.” he says, and the two of us jump through it, carrying an unconscious Victoria.

 

_I wonder what this looks like to random shoppers?_

Gilbert drops me off at my house, where Sadiq and Helena are eating dinner and watching the news.

 

“Celine Bellemare, who may or may not have been involved the in killings of Elisaveta Sebestyen and Felicia Lukasiewicz…..”

 

_….was shoved into a TV and could be dead?_

“Ah…. Daniel….” Sadiq begins, as the newscaster starts discussing the weather. “Is there anything that you’d like to tell me?”

 

_Let’s see…..someone’s throwing people into TVs, Celine didn’t kill anyone, Gilbert, Victoria, and I were trying to save her, and Gilbert had a perfectly good reason to bring a sword to Junes?_

“I’m fine.” I say, as Helena scoots towards me.


	8. April 29

_I hope Victoria’s okay…._

I rush to Junes with a frying pan, and find Gilbert and Victoria standing in front of the TV.

 

“We’re all here! Let’s go save Celine!” Victoria exclaims, grabbing our hands and jumping into the TV. The three of us sprint towards the castle, hoping that she isn’t dead…..

 

“.....I’m not a doll…. I don’t want to be bound to the inn! I want you to save me!” Celine exclaims.

 

“We’re coming!” Gilbert yells as the three of us run up an endless flight of stairs, until we’re finally greeted by a door. I yank it open…. and Celine’s lying on the floor, her Shadow hovering over her.

 

_…..she’s alive, right?!_

“Ohohoho…. you’re finally here to save me from Hearth?” the other Celine asks, turning towards us. “You’re finally going to save me!”

 

_…..this is really creepy….._

“Victoria! Save me! Free me from Hearth…. but there’s nothing good about me! All I’m good at is poker!” she exclaims, walking towards Victoria…. who’s about to say something before Celine starts yelling.

 

“I don’t care what you do to me, but don’t touch her!” she exclaims.

 

“But I am you! I’m the you you hide underneath your mask of being a perfect lady!”

 

_….please don’t deny it…. DON’T DENY IT!_

“You’re not me!” she exclaims.

 

“NO!!” Gilbert yells, but it’s too late…..

 

“Ohohoho…. I am a Shadow. Your true self…. and I will become one with you.” the other her exclaims, laughing and setting the room on fire…..

 

_…..put it out! Save us!_

I have no idea how I managed to summon the knight, but I did…. however, all it’s doing is generating shields….

 

“Does wind put fire out?” Gilbert asks me. I was about to answer him, but a breeze comes out of nowhere and the fire begins to increase in size….. the shield’s expanding, and I try to use it to force the flames back onto the other Celine…. but I don’t want to injure the real one and all I can really do is generate shields….

 

“Um…. how about we get rid of the oxygen?” Gilbert asks.

 

_Do you want to kill us all?!_

 

And then the entire room's encased in ice, which Victoria's firing from her hands.... 

 

_….well, I’m stuck with the shields for right now…. but…. wow…._

“That was awesome! So can you generate swords and stuff?” Gilbert exclaims.

 

“I’ll try! Is everyone okay?” she asks, dusting off her hands.

 

“I’m…. fine….” Celine says.

 

“Everything’s going to be alright. Now, you just need to accept your Shadow….” I say.

 

“....that’s…. I guess I’ll just have to….” she rambles, turning towards Victoria. “I guess I just wanted to be you…..”

 

“Well, I wanted to be you! So I guess we’re even?” Victoria asks as Celine collapses into her arms.

 

_….because when you almost die, you should think perverted thoughts. Right….._

“We probably should get out of here….” Gilbert says, and the four of us rush down the stairs. There’s a TV on one of the doors, and we jump through it, landing in Junes.

 

“Do you remember anything?” I ask.

 

“.....about who kidnapped me? No…..” Celine says, collapsing over the table.

 

“I’m going to take her home. See you tomorrow!” Victoria exclaims, trying to pick up Celine.

 

“Don’t drop her!” Gilbert exclaims as the two of us run towards Victoria, who has grabbed Celine and is running out of the door with her.

 

_…..we’ve prevented a murder….. but there’s still someone in Hearth who’s crazy enough to throw people into TVs….. and the channel could be an omen of death….._

We reach my house and the three of them drop me off.

 

“You’re home!” Helena exclaims, pulling me towards the TV. Sadiq appears to be monologuing about murder again….

 

“.....at least you weren’t stupid enough to believe that Celine Bellemare killed them, so that’s a relief…. and they found her…..”

 

_…..in a world behind a TV? In Junes?_

_It must really suck to have a partner who doesn’t talk….._

“Dinner’s ready!” Helena exclaims as Sadiq and Gupta walk out the door. I sit down next to her and begin to eat…..

_This is really good…. did she make it?_

_She really does remind me of myself…. except my parents would’ve liked her better. A lot better._

__


	9. April 30

Mr. Vargas is giving us an incredibly profane lecture about how the average level of intelligence has dropped and blaming Celine for getting herself kidnapped. I am incredibly glad that she’s not here and Victoria looks like she’s about to murder him. Fortunately, after deciding that insulting her probably would’ve gotten him fired, he decides to profanely teach math instead.

 

_…..I would really like to know how you can swear that much about absolute value._

Finally, the class ends, and he storms out the door.

 

“Do you know where I can find a list of clubs?” I ask as Victoria walks towards my desk.

 

“There’s a bulletin board in the hallway. Gilbert and I are visiting Celine…. do you want to come?” she asks.

 

“Could you guys wait for me? Sorry….” I say.

 

“No, we don’t mind.” Victoria says, as she and Gilbert walk me towards the boards and almost slam into someone.

 

“I’m sorry!” someone exclaims, but the person we almost walked into is staring at me like I’m a ghost….

 

“Don’t apologise! They always apologise!” he exclaims. “Um…. I’m Feliciano…. Sebestyen…. and I’m from the hospital!”

 

He throws a flyer at me and runs down the hallway.

 

_I never knew that….. well…. no wonder…. if only….._

“Let’s leave now….” Victoria says, dragging me out the door and to the inn.

 

“Miss Bellemare is still ill. She probably won’t be accepting visitors besides Miss Michel….” a woman says, opening the door.

 

“We saved her life!” Gilbert exclaims.

 

_….she’s not going to believe him, but we actually did…._

Somehow, she believes him, and lets us in. I’d planned to look around for a bit, but Victoria drags both Gilbert and me up the staircase in the middle of the room.

 

“Celine? We’re here to visit you! I have food!” she exclaims, knocking on a door.

 

“You’re not going to murder your best friend with your cooking!” Gilbert exclaims, attempting to restrain her from getting the food.

 

_….I’m pretty sure both of you are at roughly the same level of cooking…._

“She’s probably still recovering from what happened….” I say, twisting the doorknob and opening the door. She’s lying in bed….

 

“Um…. Victoria and Gilbert are having a loud debate about how good they are at cooking, if you’re wondering why they aren’t in here…..” I say, trying to think of something to add…

 

“....that’s fine…. anyways, what did we do in school today?” she asks, gesturing for me to come closer to her. I begin to explain absolute value to her as Victoria and Gilbert come into the room.

 

_Also, Mr. Vargas thinks you got yourself kidnapped, and that’s why kids are stupid…. or something._

“AND ANYWAYS…. here are my awesome cookies, which are most definitely double-chocolate! The burnt ones are Victoria’s!” Gilbert exclaims as he places a plate of black cookies on the table next to her.

 

_….they all look exactly the same…._

“Did you two use separate plates?” I ask.

 

“No, we-” Victoria begins, but she’s cut off by a loud beep.

 

_Please tell me that this is their doorbell._

“Miss Michel…. I’ve just called the fire department. Something set the smoke detector off.” someone says, walking into the room. “Please leave right now.”

_….so they set the oven on fire?_

_No…. I’ve set one off after using a toaster, and no one cared._

I have no idea how the five of us got out of the building without someone getting trampled, and we’re greeted by Sadiq and Gupta.

 

_I thought she called the fire department…._

“Is anything actually on fire? If not, I’m going to be taking Daniel home now.” Sadiq says as he drags me into his car. “While I appreciate that you’re making friends, could you try not to get us involved again?!”

 

_If I told you about the TVs…. that’d probably make it ever worse._

“Anyways, as Gupta is the world’s most boring conversationalist, I might as well talk to you…. so are you doing anything else after school which doesn’t involve the police department?” he asks.

 

_….we save people from TVs?_

“I’m planning on joining some clubs, and…. I might work part-time at the hospital?” I ask, reading the sheet of paper I’d gotten earlier.

 

“Well…. I would say something, but I’d probably bore you….” he says, and begins rambling about someone who died in a car crash a few years ago.

 

_….I honestly wouldn’t mind knowing more about your cases…._

We get home, and I feel like I should say something to Helena, but I end up collapsing onto the sofa and falling asleep.

 

 


	10. May 1

Celine still isn’t in school today.

 

_I hope we didn’t make things worse yesterday by setting off the smoke detector…. and yes, everything is good in moderation. Like profanity._

After class, I attempt to figure out if W Academy offers cooking classes, but Mrs. Hassan interrupts me.

 

“Ah…. Mr. Hedervary. Do you believe in predestination?” she asks.

 

“I don’t know?” I answer.

 

_Why are you asking me this?_

“It’s just a theory I have about Hearth…. but you wouldn’t mind if I asked you to tutor someone?” she rambles, leading me into a classroom. There’s a short boy with white hair sitting at a desk.

 

“I don’t mind….” I say, making my way towards the boy. “What’s your name?”

 

“....Mr. Puffin, why is this random guy talking to me?” he asks, turning away from me.

 

_What?!_

“Um…. who is Mr. Puffin?” I ask, trying to figure out more about him.

 

“Can’t you see him? He’s right there….” the kid says, pointing at his shoulder…. and there’s nothing on it.

 

_…..I’m pretty sure I have no idea how to deal with hallucinations._

“Don’t worry, he’s perfectly nice. This is Emil Bondevik, who you’ll be meeting with on the first Tuesday of every month.” Mrs. Hassan says, making her way towards us.

 

_I don’t know if she’s trying to reassure him or me. Probably both of us._

I attempt to help him with his math, but he’s either ignoring me or talking to the puffin every time I try to talk to him….

 

“I want to test something….. can you read this?” Mrs. Hassan asks, handing me a sheet of paper.

 

_The eruption of the Eyjafjallajokull volcano in Iceland-_

“Read it aloud.” she commands, and I do, even though I have no idea what Icelandic volcano eruptions and their effect on air traffic have to do with anything until someone screams.

 

“Are you alright?” I ask, as Emil’s collapsed over the table….

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know that it’d have such a severe effect!” Mrs. Hassan exclaims, running towards the phone. “You can go home now-see you next month!”

 

_….what’s she talking about?!_

I exit the school and head home as an ambulance pulls up. Helena’s sitting in front of the TV.

 

“....can you cook?” she asks, turning towards me. “I went grocery shopping….”

 

_Please tell me that she didn’t do this on her own…._

“Um….. I try. What do you have?” I ask, walking towards the kitchen. She pulls out some noodles, chicken, a jar of mayo, and pastry shells.

 

_…..well, I’ll just improvise, and see how this goes…._

There are vegetables in the fridge, and I begin to wash them before slicing them and the chicken.

 

_….okay, so you just need to get some salt…._

“Do you know where the salt is?” I ask Helena, who’s still in the kitchen.

 

“.....I can help you….” she says, grabbing a stepstool, opening a cabinet, and handing me the salt.

 

“Thanks…. I’m going to be using the stove right now, so-” I begin, before she cuts me off.

 

“.....I’ve used it before, don’t worry….” she says, handing me a pan.

 

_What?!_

_I would ask her why she knows this, but it’s probably for the same reason as me…._

We spend the next few minutes cooking in silence until the timer goes off.

 

“Um…. can I ask you something?” Helena says.

 

“Sure, go ahead.” I say, grabbing some forks and plates.

 

“Can I…. call you my big brother?” she asks, turning towards me.

 

“I don’t mind….” I answer. 

 

She’s smiling and holding my hand, and I can’t help but smile with her.

 

 


End file.
